


Добро пожаловать домой

by Luchenza



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchenza/pseuds/Luchenza
Summary: Письма брата облегчали тяготы этой долгой войны.





	Добро пожаловать домой

_«Дорогой Ньютон,  
мы застряли здесь и, кажется, надолго. До моего отряда доносятся звуки канонады вдалеке, но нас придерживают, видимо, чтобы подать на десерт. Среди высшего командования поговаривают, что причина прозаичнее: в МАКУСА снова разругались с нашим министерством. Не удивлён._

_Как ты?»_

Ньют засыпал стоя — ночное дежурство давалось тяжело после нескольких суток без сна, когда пришлось спешно передвигать весь лагерь. Солдаты отводили душу, ругаясь каждый на своём языке, а Ньют молчал: из-за утомления он расходовал слова, как скупец — галеоны. Беседовать имело смысл только с драконами, для других же хватало короткого «да, сэр».

Ньют иногда делал наброски, когда не было слишком холодно: вот норвежский горбатый расправляет крылья — это по памяти, а вот украинский железнобрюхий — уже с натуры. Иногда рука сама собой выводила очертания дома, и Ньют то и дело останавливался, вспоминая... Какой же был флюгер на крыше — в виде летящего или вставшего на дыбы гиппогрифа?..

Он нарисовал летящего.

_«...Едва не поймал пулю — меня спас случай и наугад брошенное протего. Матери, конечно, об этом не писал. Вот уж чего мы не ожидали, так это прямой встречи с маглами и их оружием — оказалось, австро-венгерская армия отступала совсем не туда, куда ожидалось, Мерлин побери эти утренние туманы. Половина моих людей из-за сырости ходят с простудой, да и я тоже — бодроперцовое зелье закончилось неделю назад. Но в итоге сражение с австрийскими магами всё-таки завершилось нашей победой. Радоваться, правда, рано: союзные войска отозвали. Мы мстительно вспоминаем, что путь их отхода лежит через болота._

_Ты здоров, надеюсь? Признаться, я ужасно скучаю»._

На этом месте письма Ньют всегда останавливался, пережидая короткую душевную бурю.

В какой-то момент он тоже чуть не схлопотал выстрел. Ньюту вручили винтовку — идти на разведку местности предстояло с маглами, которые хорошо знали близлежащие луга. Стрелять он, конечно же, не умел, но от него это и не требовалось. Путь пролегал мимо заброшенной полуразрушенной церкви, и Ньют по наитию заглянул внутрь.

И встретился взглядом с лежащим на гнилых досках человеком. Светло-серая форма, запятнанная кровью, козырёк на голове, резные клапаны нагрудных карманов. Солдат австро-венгерской армии.

Они смотрели друг на друга, и солдат с усилием поднял револьвер. Ньют направил на него винтовку, толком не зная, что делать, если придётся стрелять. Его окликнули снаружи, но он боялся обернуться.

В глазах солдата было больше усталого безразличия, чем решимости, и Ньют, коротко выдохнув, отвёл дуло винтовки в сторону и медленно полез рукой в свою холщовую сумку. Из неё он достал краюху хлеба, оставшегося с обеда и, осторожно приблизившись, протянул её солдату. Просто Ньют узнал этот взгляд — взгляд голодной побитой собаки. Но он ещё не встречал такого взгляда у людей.

Выйдя из церкви, Ньют вспомнил, что у солдата слева над карманом висел красный шнур, которым награждали за меткую стрельбу. То ли в револьвере не было патронов, то ли солдат пожалел Ньюта, а может, уже просто желал умереть.

_«...Извини, что долго не писал. Всё-таки удача подвела — меня ранили, из-за чего разрешили временно вернуться домой. Пока я валялся в бинтах, война закончилась, даже не верится. Теперь только тебя ждём: мать, я и весь наш зоопарк. Откуда-то прибился кот — обычный, не низзл, никому в руки не даётся, так что возвращайся поскорее. Твои ладони и голос творят чудеса что с животными, что с людьми, помню это по себе._

_Тесей»_

Ньют шагал по знакомой с детства тропе, рассматривая пейзажи с удивлением человека, забывшего, как выглядит мирная жизнь. Поле было такое же, и речка, и роща так же шумела свежей мелкой листвой, но знакомые звуки казались не настоящими, а записью с патефонной пластинки. 

В голове непрошенно заиграла давно навязшая в зубах «Путь далёк до Типперэри», причудливо смешиваясь мотивами с песней «У дракона нрав колдуньи». Ньют замычал последнюю себе под нос, проходя мимо соседского забора и трогая загрубевшими руками нежный вишнёвый цвет. Потихоньку появлялась вера, что это наяву. Весна впервые за несколько лет пахла только лишь травой, речкой невдалеке и — цветущей вишней. 

Подходя к дому, он присмотрелся к флюгеру — жестяной гиппогриф летел в сторону рассвета. Ньют слабо улыбнулся, открыл скрипнувшие ворота и вошёл в сад, всё замедляя шаг. У порога Ньют не спеша обил о ступеньки покрытые грязью грубые солдатские сапоги.

Дверь распахнулась.

Тесей смотрел на него — правая рука и грудь в бинтах, лицо ошалелое. Ньют жадно вглядывался в знакомые черты, выискивая изменения, и нашёл — шрам на скуле и безмерная печальная усталость в глазах. Сердце болезненно забилось, словно отмерло, словно кто-то сжимал его ледяной ладонью, а теперь отпустил. И, глубоко посаженная, долго растущая, из сердца пробивалась бутонами вишня, которую разбудила весна.

Сойдя по ступенькам — Ньют так и не смог сдвинуться с места — Тесей нетерпеливо обхватил ладонями его лицо, всмотрелся, повёл углом рта и поцеловал. Поцелуй был крепким, как табак в армейских самокрутках.

— Ты выглядишь старше, — сказал он, ловя губами частое дыхание Ньюта. — Добро пожаловать домой.


End file.
